The present invention relates generally to a centering mechanism, wherein an object can be retained in the centering mechanism, and further clamped using a locking mechanism, having at least a first tangential surface. In particular, a centering mechanism with at least two retaining members, wherein the locking mechanism can actuate and lock at least a portion of the centering mechanism to provide additional force to retain an object. Furthermore, the present invention is also directed to the means to integrate a centering mechanism having a locking mechanism with a mechanism to retain an electronic device.
Centering mechanism are used to hold and align an object, having a circular, cylindrical, square or any object with at least axis of symmetry in a cross-sectional plane, such that the center of the object is approximately aligned with an alignment axis or plane of the centering mechanism. The fields of use of such centering mechanism are most popular in the areas of manufacturing, assembly, optics, and electronics. In manufacturing and assembly, there are centering or self-centering clamping mechanisms or centering grippers that retain and object for reliable placement for manufacturing or assembly purposes (U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,955). In optics, there are devices to center and retain lenses for testing or assembly purposes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,489, or US Publication 20150167707). Also, there are locking mechanisms, having at least a first tangential surface used for various purposes, as retaining an object (U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,623), however the prior art does not teach a centering mechanism which also includes a locking mechanism that further at least retains, actuates further aligns the object or a combination thereof.
Notwithstanding all the known methodologies and construction for a centering mechanism or a locking mechanism having at least a first tangential surface, however, it is believed that still further advancements in the art are achievable. In particular, the current a centering mechanism utilizing at least one locking mechanism, such that the centered object is locked but still in an aligned position. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a construction and methodology of a centering mechanism having a locking mechanism, that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art as well as achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objects and advantages.